


Shameless

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn and Somnus share Noct and it's messed up, DLDR, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dubcon veering on noncon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the stranger came to Insomnia, dressed in an unusual uniform and bearing a message from the gods, Somnus Lucis Caelum took one look at him and knew that he would have him.A Somnus/Noctis/Ardyn sandwich, basically! Written for the kinkmeme.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! If you don't like dub-con and you clicked through anyways, here's where you should back out!

The young man who had come to the doors of the Citadel, dressed in a thin, foreign uniform and claiming to bear a message from the gods, was certainly not an ordinary pilgrim or prophet. Dark-haired and bright-eyed, his pockets full of coin Somnus' spies had never seen before, with a flat accent that mangled his vowels and fumbled over the common tongue, he was a curiosity at the least, a danger at most. Some spies said he had a dog with him, others said he came alone. Some said he was just a supplicant, another of the hundreds of stragglers who came in from the wastelands, seeking a blessing from the king of light. One whispered that he'd first been heard asking for Ardyn _Izunia,_ not Caelum, and it was that, above all else, that brought Somnus down from his study.

There was no one left of the small village Ardyn and Somnus had fled, so many years ago, who remembered their true names. Izunia in their local dialect was little more than a slur, _Son of Nia,_ bastard children with no titles, no claim to the ancient line of Solheim Kings to justify their rise to power. So Somnus had met the stranger at the gates, and the young man had raised a beautiful face to his and bowed, much too deeply and too stiff, hands at his sides. And Somnus knew that he would have him.

"He claims to be a king," Somnus said some days later, when his brother had returned at last to the unfinished Citadel. His hands slid over the oiled back of the stranger, running along the raised tissue of an ugly scar. "Noctis, king of Lucis."

Ardyn chuckled softly and rolled his hips. The man gasped as though the air had been punched out of him, his entire body jerking at the thrust of Ardyn's cock, and he looked up at Somnus, trying to hold his gaze. Somnus had made many promises to keep him there, and Noctis, desperate for an audience with Somnus' daydreaming fool of a brother, had obeyed every one of Somnus' demands.

 _I don't have the luxury of shame right now,_ he'd said the first time, when Somnus had him on his knees in his study, wedged unceremoniously under the desk. And gods, was it true.

Noctis grunted at a sharp thrust from Ardyn, and Ardyn rubbed the oil on his reddened cheeks, spreading them apart to drive himself deeper. 

"King of whores, perhaps," Ardyn said. "Wherever did you find him?"

Somnus held Noctis as Ardyn picked up the pace, slamming into the young man with a force that twisted the silk sheets under his knees. "In the street," Somnus said. "Where else?"

"Certainly acts like it," Ardyn said, and reached down to hook his fingers in Noctis' mouth, prying his lips open. Noctis' gaze flickered to Somnus' cock, and Somnus lifted it, hot and heavy in his hand, to smear a streak of precome on his cheek.

"What an obvious slut you are," Somnus said, and Ardyn spread his fingers, holding his mouth open wide as Somnus fed the young man his cock. His mouth was wet with saliva, a welcome heat for Somnus to take, and Somnus pushed himself down until Noctis' nose was pressed to the curls of his hair and Somnus could feel the delightful squeeze of his throat convulsing around him.

"You'll need to ride my brother properly if you want to breathe, my boy," Somnus said, and Noctis made an aborted whine in the back of his throat as he rocked back, onto Ardyn's cock. Ardyn waited until Noctis was gasping around Somnus' cockhead, his thighs pressed flush to Ardyn's, before grabbing him by the waist and pushing him forward. Noctis gagged again, sputtering and drooling around Somnus' length, and struggled to sink back on Ardyn, desperate for air.

"Good boy," Ardyn said. He wrapped his spit-slick fingers around Noctis' cock and pushed forward, holding Noctis between them as he jerked him in short, efficient strokes. "You'll be so much better for us when you're pliant and well-fucked, won't you?"

Tears pricked the corners of Noctis' eyes, and he started to shake, holding back the wave of his release. Somnus gripped the back of Noctis' hair in a tight fist and groaned as Noctis came with a muffled cry, twitching between them.

"Beautiful," Ardyn said, and started fucking him again, harder this time, pushing him to the root of Somnus' cock. "King of whores indeed."

Noctis tapped Somnus' hips, making soft sounds that vibrated up the length of his cock, and tears trailed down his cheeks as Ardyn slammed into him, kneading his reddened ass with both hands. Somnus shuffled back, pulling out, and Noctis dropped his head. Thick strands of drool ran from his lower lip, and his mouth was still open, panting and moaning with each thrust of Ardyn's hips, _nnh, nh, nh._

Somnus came over his oiled back, and Noctis' fingers clenched in the sheets.

"There, now," Somnus said. He lifted Noctis' chin, staring into a red, tearstained face. "You're doing so well for us, little king." He laughed, and Noctis' face flushed redder still. Ardyn sat back on his knees and drew Noctis up with him, holding his hips as he drove himself up, positively impaling him. Noctis was almost gone, nothing but a loose, boneless slut bouncing on Ardyn's cock, and Somnus pressed close to kiss the tears from his cheeks. Noctis twisted his head away, and Somnus grabbed his hair again, tugging until Noctis was still, taking the soft kisses that ran up his jaw.

"Yes," Somnus said. His eyes locked with Ardyn's, and he smiled, biting down on the young man's ear. Ardyn closed his eyes, and Noctis shuddered as Ardyn's pace grew frantic, hammering into him so that his head tipped back and his mouth hung open, strangled cries arrested in his throat. When Ardyn came, Somnus kissed Noctis through it, holding him still with both hands. 

Ardyn pulled out slowly, carefully, his touch so much more tender now that Noctis was a panting mess between them. Noctis slumped on the sheets, thoroughly used, and dragged his lower lip through his teeth as Ardyn ran a rag over his oiled, bruised ass. 

"What do we say, boy?" Somnus asked, and Noctis blinked up at him and Ardyn slowly, lost to pleasure.

"Thank you," he rasped. "Your majesty."

Ardyn smiled. "What good manners he has."

"Hasn't he?" Somnus said, and ran his fingers through Noctis' damp, wild hair. "You know, if it isn't too much trouble, Ardyn, I do believe I may keep him."

Ardyn pressed a kiss to Noctis' shoulder, and Noctis' eyes opened to slits, staring up at him with the vague, uncertain gaze of a man lost to desire. "Well," Ardyn said. " _I_ certainly won't object."


End file.
